The Calm Before The Storm
by Ladybug-josie
Summary: Pre-show story about Alicia and Peter... It is sad... hint it is set the day the news of the scandal breaks


Okay this story is pre-show, technically.

I don't own the good wife.

Oh and the story is non betaed because I wanted to get it up quickly...

**The Calm Before the Storm**

_Now would I give a thousand furlongs of sea for an  
acre of barren ground, long heath, brown furze, any  
thing. The wills above be done! but I would fain  
die a dry death._

Alicia was on the peaceful edge between being asleep and awake. She felt a light kiss being pressed against her forehead and Peter softly telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes, and locked eyes with her husband, a little confused about why she had to get up already, as she had head no alarm-clock going off.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Peter told her, as he stroked her cheek lightly. She lean into his touch a little. And tried to brush her lips against his wrist without really moving.

"Is it morning already?" She asked softly her voice still thick with sleep. Peter nodded slowly.

"Yes. It is. I woke up early and turned the alarm off to let you sleep a little more." Alicia looked confused but turned her head a little so she could see the alarm-clock. Only to see that it was way to late for her, then she had to have a shower, make breakfast and get the kids to school. It was actually around the time she would need to drive the kids. She started to sit up, but Peter place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I got it. I will take them to school on my way to work. I just wanted to say goodbye!" He told her softly.

"Oh... thank you. But you should not have done that." She never minded getting up and getting her family ready for the day, it was normal it was consistent and she loved it.

"You were tired after last nights event" He told her referring to the fundraiser they had been the force behind yesterday.

"I was, but so was you." She whispered, Peter had put a lot of work into everything with it just like she had, so if she was tired he should be even more, as he had work beside.

He smiled at her.

"I needed to get up anyway for work." He took a quick look at his watch. "I need to be going. Go back to sleep a little while long, Babe." He caught a hold of her hand that was laying on the pillow, and lifted it to his lips, so he could press a kiss onto her knuckles. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Okay have a nice day. Will you be home late again?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't.

"I hope not." He told her and got off the bed. "I love you, honey." He added. Alicia gave him a sleepy smile, as she returned the statement. Before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. She was not sure how long she had been back at sleep as she felt the covers being lifted and someone slipping in beside in the bed. She opened her eyes and met Peter's once more. This made her completely confused had it been a dream before, had she not really been awake.

"Peter?" She questioned him.

"I decided I wanted spend a couple of hours with my wife instead of going into work right away, so I came back after cropping the kids off." He reached down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Really?" She asked him a bit surprised it had been a long time since Peter had last done something like that. If they went back a few years it was not uncommon to happen but she could actually not remember the last time it did.

"Yes, really. Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked her lovingly.

"Not really!" she answered him as she slide her arms around him pulling him closer, so she could kiss him fully. His kisses were soft and gentle, yet passionate and adoring at the same time. His tongue traced every corner of her mouth. Before meeting hers again and stroking it softly in a dance as old as time. Then they finally ran out of breath he started to place kisses along her cheeks and down her jawline and her throat. Alicia moaned in pleasure, and wiggled under him. Trying to pull at his shirt. Peter looked up at her for a moment.

"Patience honey, we don't need to hurry." He whispered as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. This however confused Alicia even more. Normally then he did come home to make love to her like this, it was quicker and faster. However the way he touched her and kissed her right now indicated he was going for slow and gentle. And she was right in that assessment. Peter placed kisses over every single spot on her body as well as traced all of her skin with his finger tips. In many ways it felt as he was trying to memories her completely, and not just her body, but her every respond to him. She could not rememberthen he had acted like this in the past, well of course he had on their wedding night and their first time together. But that was so long ago. In between his kisses and his touch, he whispered words of adoration for her, how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how happy she had made him. As she came apart do to the soft strokes of his tongue within her lapping at her creamy wetness. He told her that she meant the world to him while pressing a kiss onto her inner thigh. After that he finally helped her pull of his own shirt and boxers, before slipping into her warm wetness. The pace he set there was just as slow as the rest. He kept on pressing soft kisses all over her face, while telling her again and again that he loved her and she was everything to him. Saying that he was nothing without her. Alicia felt tears gathering in her eyes as she told him she loved him too, and he was her everything as well, and she was the happiest she had ever been then she was with him. As she came apart once more this time followed by Peter and with in his arms, she felt a tear run down her cheek do to the emotions of it all. Peter moved so he was resting beside her, but reached out and pulled her close so she was resting completely against him. None of them said anything for a while.

"Alicia I meant what I said. I love you so much babe. You are everything to me. Please don't ever forget that." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She looked up at him.

"I know that Peter. And I won't forget it." He nodded slowly.

"I mean that you need to remember it no matter what others say or do. Will you promise me that?" Her eyes started to widen a little in confusion and worry.

"Peter. I am not sure I understand. Why would they doubt that?" She asked him her voice heavy with doubt.

"No reason babe. Just promise me you will always know that. You make me a better person. You are what give me true happiness and peace, you and the kids." He told her while catching her hand and kissing it like he had earlier in the morning.

"Okay. Peter is something wrong? Something with work?" She asked him. He had been working an awful lot lately and she had seen the lines of worry on his face but he had always brushed her off saying it was nothing.

"Maybe. I don't know Alicia. There might be some problems." He took a deep breath and finally answered her.

"With Glenn Childs? I have never liked that man Peter, you should not have gotten involved with him in the first place." She told him. After all she had heard that he had taken a lot of calls from Childs lately.

"Maybe. You were always the smartest of us anyway." he teased her a little. Suddenly he looked her in the eyes.

"I fear I might loose you someday, and I don't know what I would do if that happened." He finally let out. Alicia looked at him as she sat up a little more so she could place both of her hands on his face.

"Listen to me! You will never loose me! Peter do you hear me. For better or for worse! No matter what happens you will always have me and the kids!" She stated, as she kissed him on the lips. He nodded slowly.

"I love you babe." Alicia smiled at him once more.

"And I love you too. Want to talk about what is wrong?" She offered him. But he shook his head.

"No. Not now. I need to get back to work anyway. Just promise you will remember what I told you about you being everything to me." He told her as he gave her one more kiss, and hugged her close. Feeling her nod against him.

He got out of bed and got dressed once again. As he left the bedroom her told her that he loved her once more. Later on the same day she would understand Peter's weird mood, and those words he had spoken a lot, but right now she thought it was just the words of her devoted husband. Alicia stayed in bed a little while longer before getting out. She took a shower, and dressed. She then went down and had breakfast, before she went up again and found the cloths in need for dry-cleaning. She collected it all, before leaving the house. She listened to music in the car while driving to the dry-cleaner, sometimes letting herself sing along a little. She walked in to the store and over to the counter handing the lady there the numbers for the pieces she needed to pick up, as well as those pieces she needed cleaned now. She heard a couple of others whispering behind her, hearing something similar to the words: _that is her_. She rolled her eyes a little. It was not uncommon she got comments like that, after all Peter was the stats attorney of Cook county. She looked up while waiting for the lady to return with her cloths. Alicia caught sight of a TV screen playing a reportage of the latest Chicago scandal involving a prostitute and an affair. She was about to roll her eyes once more, _after all did people really not have something better to worry about._ However she suddenly felt as someone had knocked all the air out of lungs as she saw her last name in the headline, along with the word call-girl. She felt as someone was trying to strangle her as she could not breath. She was pulled out of her trance the moment then the lady returned with the cloths telling her the prize. Alicia paid and left with out really noticing anything at all. She got into her car and sat down. She felt like crying or screaming or at least something. But she knew she could not do that, first of most importantly because she needed to drive to the kids school and pick them up before she risked them seeing or hearing what was going on. She drove to the school trying to not think about anything at all. No one there asked why she had come to pick her kids up early, but she saw the pity for her in their gaze, indicating that they had already heard what was going on. She got the kids and drove home telling them they needed to stay away from their computers and the TV. And just do their homework. They were both confused and more than a little annoyed. After all she picked them up early but did not want to tell them what was going on and now she had asked them not to use their laptops or watch TV as well. Their confusion only grew then they returned to the house only to see reporters and camera men lined up in front of it. She did not say a word just quickly guided them inside. The confusion grew once more when they saw that Peter was already home. Grace quickly ran over and hugged him. Peter returned the hug but all the while he tried to get eye-contact with Alicia, without succeeding.

"Zach and Grace go to your rooms you mother and I need to talk." he told the kids gently. The started to protest as soon as he has said it. But Alicia told them to do what their father said. They both walked upstairs clearly annoyed that they did not get any questions answered to clear up their confusion. Alicia stood still for a moment before starting to follow the kids up the stairs. "Alicia..." Peter whispered. But she shook her head without looking at him. She knew they would need to talk but she could not do it right now. She was pretty sure she could not do anything other than breath right now. Peter tried to say something else but whatever it was she did not hear it. She just walked up the stairs like in that trance or dream once more. She walked down the hallway and entered their bedroom. The bedroom they had made passionate love and promised to always love each other in only a few hours before. Promises she had no idea could be so easily broken because she had never thought what was going on with Peter at the moment had roots down into the essence of their marriage. Because one thing she had always been sure of was that Peter would never cheat on her with another woman. But it looks like she had been wrong there, and if that was the case how many other things had she been wrong with as well.


End file.
